


X-Men 365

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make A Move

You were curled up beside Logan sleeping peacefully. You were his girlfriend and had been for a while, but Logan was having a hard time accepting the fact that you were always there for him. He was afraid. He was afraid that he would hurt you. He had always hurt his loved ones with the metal claws that he had. You were beautiful being curled up to him.

 

He ran his fingers through your hair that was tossed over your shoulder. He had to admit that you looked fairly peaceful.

 

You awoke when you felt Logan’s fingers go through your hair. “Logan.” You said nuzzling your nose into his neck taking in his scent.

 

“Darlin’.” He said softly as you continued to nuzzle his neck.

 

You looked up at him. “What’s wrong dear?” You asked looking up at him.

 

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. “Why do you stay with me?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Logan… You know why I stay with you. I stay with you because I love you. I am not afraid of you.”

 

Logan let out a soft sigh. “I have a lot to lose…”

 

“Logan you can’t kill me. I know that you wouldn’t kill me.”

 

“But there is always that chance.”

 

“But you haven’t killed me yet. You can make a move love.”

 

Logan let out a soft sigh. He knew that he needed to make a move and you would be the one that would be able to help him out of this problem. “I will try.”

  
You leaned up and kissed him on the lip. You were happy that he would try.


	2. Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is looking for you

You awoke from another dream. You rubbed your eyes tiredly. You had been searching for months now. You were searching for the man that plagued your dreams. You didn’t know his name. All you knew was what he looked like. You didn’t even know if he existed. You hoped that he did because that would deem you not insane.

 

You had gone to Canada to see if you could find this man. You hoped that you would not have to search for the rest of your life to know that he was somewhere out there and perhaps he was searching for you as well.

 

The wind whipped through your hair. God once you got his name everything you could only hope would come in clear. That was the only thing that you could actually wish for.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor smelled the air. He had spent months searching for you. Ever since he lost his brother thanks to Stryker, he wasn’t going to lose you. He wanted to find you and keep you close to him.

 

He already had lost you due to Stryker taking you and then you had some how escaped and now he was looking for you. He didn’t know where you had gone. He just wanted to find you. You were the only thing that had mattered to him. You were the only one that was able to put up with his bullshit. You had lived almost as long as he had. He loved you with all of his heart.

 

He actually wanted to start a family with you. He could always see the two of you together with a few children running around and one growing inside of you. You cooking for them and acting like a true family even though not a single one of his children would be able to meet his little brother Jimmy, who no longer had any memories of who he was. Perhaps one day there would be a chance that Jimmy would regain his memories, but he would not push it that was for sure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor smelled the air again. He was hit with your scent. He finally after all of this time found you. He couldn’t wait to see you again after all of this time. He was hoping that you would find him, but if Stryker did what he thought he did then you would have no memory whatsoever of him.

 

He ran until your scent grew stronger. He stopped once he found you. His eyes widened at the sight of you. You didn’t look the same as you had before. You looked weary. He walked towards you calling your name.

 

You jumped at turned. Your eyes widened. You knew his face. You had dreamed about him a lot. You just didn’t know his name.

 

Victor said your name again.

 

“I know your face.” You said softly.

 

Victor knew right there when you said you knew his face. It meant that Stryker took your memory away and you only remembered his face and not his name. Victor came up to you.

 

“What is your name?” You asked him. You weren’t scared of being around him. He was a good memory. You just wanted to know his name.

 

“Victor.” He said softly. “I have been looking for you forever.” He pulled you into his arms. He was happy enough just to hold you for now.

  
Your head rested on his chest. Perhaps being with him you would be able to go back to what he wanted you to be, with him. 


	3. Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a place where you belong.

It happened again. It didn’t matter where you gone someone always figured out your gift and they called you a freak for it. You fit in no where and that scared you a lot. You just wanted to be in a place where you fit in at. You ran as fast as you could to get out of the city that you were in. Damn if they caught up to you there would be a problem.

You ran into someone. “Sorry.” You said stopping in your tracks looking back at who ever you had ran into. Your eyes widened in surprise. He was gorgeous that was for sure.

“It’s fine. You seem to be in a rush.”

“I am. Have to get out of town.”

“You don’t fit in?”

You shook your head.

_Then let me help you._ His voice was heard clear in your mind.

  
Your eyes widened. You nodded your head in hopes that you would be safe and sound.


	4. Forever With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are pregnant and you have to try to get Victor to stop doing what he was doing.

You had been feeling off for a while now and you couldn’t put your finger on it of why that you were feeling so off. You weren’t sure what the problem was, but you were sick and you hardly ever got sick. Not with what you were. You were a mutant after all and was living as long as Victor had been living.

 

You put your hand on your stomach and knew what this was most likely from. You didn’t realize that you had missed your period. You had just pushed it off like it hadn’t mattered to you at the moment. You thought it was because of all the work that you were doing.

 

Victor walked through the door carrying his ruck sack.

 

You looked up at your husband. “Where have you been?”

 

“Stryker had me working.”

 

“Again? Victor… you need to stop doing this. Is killing people the only way that you want to earn money?”

 

“It is the only way.”

 

Your eyes widened. How were you going to tell him this. “Victor… we need to talk.”

 

“About what ______?”

 

“Victor…”

 

Victor looked at you and saw the look upon your face. He saw that your hand was on your stomach. His eyes widened.

 

“You’re going to be a dad.”

 

“What…”

 

“We’re going to be parents.”

 

Victor came  across the room and pulled you into his arms. He kissed the top of your head.

 

 


	5. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambit realizes that you can't have contact.

 

You were in the middle of nowhere. You knew you were in the south that was for sure, but you didn’t know where in the south you were. But you were trying your best to avoid people that was for sure. You knew what you were, but you needed to stay away from people or something bad would happen to them.

 

You slipped into a bar where there was a group of people playing cards which surprised you that there were people playing cards in the middle of a bar.

 

A man with a hat on noticed you come into the bar. “Hello there pretty lady.” He said with a smile. “Care for a game of cards?”

 

Your face flushed. You had never been called pretty before. After all you had killed many many people by touching their skins. You didn’t like it.

 

“Well what do you say?” He questioned as he made the cards fly as he shuffled them.

 

You shook your head. “I would be toxic to your game.”

 

That sparked something in him. “Join us.” He said pushing a chair out with his foot.

  
You couldn’t say no now. You took a seat across from him. You didn’t know what he had in mind. You just hoped that you wouldn’t be toxic as you said you would be.


	6. Admitting It Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Reader finally admitting that they have feelings for one another when the reader is very very sick.

Charles Xavier/Reader

 

Hank walked into the other room where Charles had been in sitting in his chair looking out the window with sad eyes.

 

Charles hadn’t been the same since you had gone away from the school. You had left without saying a word to anyone and Charles had gotten upset when you left like that. He had wanted you to stay, but he didn’t know what was truly the reason behind you leaving the school. Leaving him. He hadn’t even got to admit that he liked you.

 

Hank wasn’t sure if Charles was going to like the news. He had found you… and it wasn’t in the good kind of way. He had found out from your mother that you had been admitted into the hospital. Heck your mother didn’t even know that you were a mutant. Sadly a very sick mutant. And your mother had told Hank that you would at least like to see Charles.

 

Charles turned and looked at Hank. “What is it Hank?”

 

Hank fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “I have to tell you something Charles.”

 

“And what is it Hank?”

 

“I ran into Y/n’s  mother.”

 

“You ran into Y/N’s mother?”

 

Hank nodded his head.

 

“Does she know where Y/N is?”

 

Hank looked down before looking at Charles. He nodded his head. “Yes.” He said softly.

 

“Where is Y/N, Hank?”

 

Hank took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. “You aren’t going to like it Charles.” He told his friend.

 

“What do you mean Hank?”

 

“Y/N, she’s in the hospital.” He said softly.

 

Charles looked at Hank with wide eyes. No you of all the people in the world were in the hospital. Why? “Why, Hank? Did Y/n’s mother tell you?”

 

“She’s sick… And Y/N wants to see you.”

 

Charles closed his eyes. He needed to go and see you and tell you the truth. He had already waited too long. He needed to let you know. He needed to know how sick you were. “Take me to her Hank.”

 

Hank nodded his head. “Yes, Charles.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You laid in your hospital bed trying not to scratch at the IV that was in your arm. You wished that you should have told someone the reason why you were leaving. But you were afraid that they would treat you differently. You didn’t want them to treat you like you were a dead girl walking. You were taking the treatments and your body was going through the changes one would when they were struck down with the type of problem that you had. Cancer. Such a word that you never thought that you would hear. But you supposed even some mutants wouldn’t be able to run from the disease.

 

You heard someone clear their throat and you turned your head sharply. You winced at the pain that you felt. Yep never do that again. You thought to yourself. You looked over and saw Charles there. “Charles?” You asked in confusion. You were shocked to see him there. You had just gotten done telling your mother that day that you wanted to see Charles again and admit something to him, but how the hell did he get here so fast, unless your mom ran into one of the others. Perhaps that is what happened.

 

“Y/N…” Charles said softly. His voice was laced with shock as he took in your appearance. You were paler than the last time that he had seen you, you looked sickly, thinner, and you had a yarn knit hat on your head.

 

“Charles… I thought you wouldn’t be in today.” You said softly. Your voice was even weaker than what it was before.

 

Charles wheeled himself into your room. “Hank saw your mom today, Y/N.” He told you as he wheeled closer to you.

 

“Oh…” You said looking down at the blanket and picking at it a little bit.

 

“What’s wrong Y/N?” He asked softly. He wanted to know what was ailing the girl that he loved.

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. You knew that you needed to tell Charles. “Cancer…”

 

Charles felt a lump form in his throat. No… not you of all people. He couldn’t believe it.

 

“That was not the only reason why I told my mom that I needed to see you Charles.” You said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

 

“What is it Y/n?”

 

“I wanted to tell you something. I think that you have every right to know…”

 

“What Y/N?”

 

“I like you Charles.”

 

“I like you too Y/N.”

 

“Charles I don’t think that you get it. I mean I have…” You looked down at your hands nervously. What if he didn’t like you back?

 

“What is it Y/N?”

 

“I like you more than a friend.”

 

Charles let out a sigh of relief. That was a good sign. A very good sign. “I care about you more than a friend too, Y/N.” Charles said taking your hand into his. He knew that you couldn’t probably most likely couldn’t get up out of the hospital bed and he couldn’t stand because he had lost all feelings in his legs. So he had to take the next best step. He brought your hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss on it. “Why did you leave?”

 

“I found out I was sick…”

 

“And you didn’t want us to see you any different.”

 

You nodded your head.

 

“Y/N… I would never see you any different. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Charles, but I was afraid… I mean I am sick and could die…”

 

“But have faith Y/N.”

 

“I am… I put all of my trust in my doctors…”

 

Charles put another kiss onto your hand. He was going to have to trust your doctors as well. “I will be with you for every step, Y/N.”

 

“Charles…”

 

“Let me do that for you. You were there for me when I lost my legs…”

  
You nodded your head and squeezed his hand. Perhaps telling your mom to tell one of your friends to get Charles here was the best choice that you could have ever made. You had Charles here with you and he wanted to be there with you when you continued on through your treatment. That was the only thing that mattered at that moment. 


	7. I'll Do Anything for you- Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shoved Charles out of the way and take the bullet instead of him.

All you could feel was pain. Pain blooming in your chest. You had shoved Charles out of the way when Erik had deflected bullets from Moira was firing and you were hit instead of Charles. You had gotten hit in the chest. You knew that it wasn’t a fatal shot that  you had taken. You had made sure of that. You couldn’t allow Charles to be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

 

Charles held you close to him. “Y/N… What did you do?” He pleaded with you.

 

You looked up at Charles. You felt the pressure on your chest to keep you from bleeding out. “I saved you…” You whispered out through the pain.

 

“What do you mean, Y/N?” He asked as tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

“I had a vision…”

 

“Y/N… why didn’t you tell me.”

 

“Because… you would have been paralyzed.” You said closing your eyes and gritting your teeth as another wave of pain rushed over you.

 

“Y/N… you were shot in the chest.” Charles said softly looking down at you.

 

“I know…” You winced a little bit. “But it’s better than being paralyzed.”

 

“Hank.”

 

Hank nodded his head. “Hold on Y/N.”

 

“Don’t worry Y/N… I will take good care of you.” He told you softly moving your hair from your face.

 

“Charles.... I would do anything for you and this was worth it.”

 

“Y/N… this wasn’t worth it… you getting injured…”

 

You groaned out. “It’s fine Charles… I would do anything to keep you safe.”

  
Charles pressed a soft kiss to your head. He carefully lifted you up into his arms. “I will take good care of you, Y/N…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking request


End file.
